The New Frontier (Video Game)
The New Frontier is a group of survivors that serve as the primary antagonists of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, the group was formed by former soldier David García along with two others, Joan and Clint. At the start of the outbreak, before he had met Joan and Clint, David teamed up with Ava and the rest of his old unit. It is likely that most of the group's original memebers were these active or former soldiers. As more survivors began to join the group they needed to look for a place to settle down. A unexplained event involving a betrayal of some sort is hinted by Joan in "Above The Law" when explaining the group's history that made them become very untrusting. The group seemed to had been a traveling nomadic group of small camps when Clementine was a member, this was a while before the events of Season 3. Soon after, unkown to Clementine, the group settled down permanently in and around the settlement of Richmond (To which they remained New Richmond). In the first year, a bad winter that lead to the deaths of many of their people struck. Joan, head of diplomacy on Richmond's ruling council, began organising for some of their soldiers to raid communities to get supplies for Richmond. She kept this secret from the rest of the council and most of the community. Ties That Bind - Part 1 A detachment of the group was scouting a junkyard, coming across Javier, Mariana, Gabe and Kate. The leader of the squad, Max, takes Javier hostage as he and the others search for Javier's family, who are hiding. Max and his partner Lonnie take Javier to a cabin, Max beating him for lying about the whereabouts of his family. He then leaves Lonnie to guard Javier. Javier and Lonnie soon get in to a fight, ending with Lonnie being knocked unconscious, causing a returning Max to do likewise to Javier. He then has Rufus drive Javier away. During the night, the group find Javier's family, but the arrival of walkers leads to a night long firefight that ends with the group retreating as Javier's family hides. Javier also escapes from Rufus, either killing him or letting the man run free. (Determinant) Later, another detachment (led by Badger) return to the sight and attack the group again when Javier returns with either Tripp or Eleanor (Determinant), the leader personally killing Marianna. They force most of the group to flee, except Javier (Determinant) and Clementine. The firefight abruptly ends when a grenade is tossed back to them, the explosion killing several of the squad, forcing a hasty retreat. Ties That Bind - Part 2 Badger eventually returned to Max and informed him about what happened. Max, under the advice of their leader, decided to storm the town of Prescott to force Javier to give himself to them. Max and Badger travelled to the town with both their squads a a truck filled with walkers. Unbeknownst to Max, Badger and his squad had secretly captured Francine (a member of the town) to use as a bargaining chip. Once they arrived, Max attempted to sort the matter diplomatically only for Badger to reveal his hostage and proceeded to torture her, causing one of Prescott's gunmen (Conrad) to consider shooting them. Regardless of whether Javier complied or opened fire (Determinant) Badger killed Francine, causing the two groups to engage in a heated firefight. Badger then went against Max's orders further, ordering his men to launch a full-scale assault on the settlement. The group subsequently rammed the gate to the town open and launched tear gas to flood the air as the walkers disoriented the townsfolk, allowing the group to storm through and destroy the town. However, they failed in their initial objective to capture Javier. A while later, the detachment returned to their main base in Richmond. A few days later, Max was guarding the town with a few others when Javier and others returned demanding medical assistance for Kate. If Clementine was held hostage, (Determinant) Max recognised her, deciding to call their leader to the front gate as other members prepared to take the group as prisoners. Above The Law As David Garcia stares in awe at his family whom he believed to be dead, he frantically questions Javier on what happened to Kate. Javier will tell David his "Buddy" told him and his group to surrender their weapons and put Kate on the ground. Without hesitation, David takes Kate, along with Gabe, to the Richmond's Clinic. Meanwhile Tripp, Javier, Jesus, Conrad (Determinant) ''and Clementine ''(Determinant) go with four of the New Frontier, who take them to check for bites. Later Javier and Tripp go to the clinic and look for Kate and Eleanor. Eleanor soon tells Tripp and Javier that the car engine had broke down so she went in asking for help, but Kate was left in the car. David then takes Javier to meet the other leaders of Richmond; Paul, Joan, and Clint. Javier tells the leaders of Mariana's death and how she was brutally killed by members of the New Frontier. The leaders don't take well to this and Javier, Tripp, Jesus, Clementine (Determinant) and Conrad (Determined) are kicked out without Eleanor. Ava comes out with a packed bag that David packed for them. Javier and his group follow the map to a warehouse. As they go there, they meet with Clementine (Determinant; if she was freed from Conrad in the previous episode). Clementine tells Javier how she was part of "The New Frontier" with Alvin Jr. Alvin was sick, so Clementine snuck into the New Frontier's camp and tried to steal meds for Alvin. The player then has the choice to "Take the meds" or "Put the meds back". Paul wakes up and tells Clementine to put the meds back before anyone sees her, but Ava comes in and catches Clementine stealing the medicine. David García approaches and yells how Clem put herself before the group, resulting in the New Frontier keeping Alvin and exiling Clementine. After Clementine's flashback she and the group go to the Marked spot where David marked. As they enter the gates they see a herd of walkers coming towards them, The group holds the gate while Javier looks for a way inside the warehouse. Finally Javier finds an entrance inside, and everyone rushes inside. Conrad will die if you do not give him the gun (Determinant). David bangs on the door for them to .let him in. As Javier is opening the door, Clem points a gun at Javier, warning him not to trust David. David explains what he is doing there, to help them get a start. But before David can help, Jesus asks Javier where he got the box from. Javier tells him where they are, but they notice that all the supplies from different towns - including the Kingdom - have been stolen, and raided by Joan's Orders. Later, they see Max, Badger, Lonnie putting more of stolen supplies from a town they just raided, Javier chases Badger, David chases Max, and Lonnie escapes. While Javier is chasing Badger, Badger keeps fighting Javier by pushing him, almost shooting him with a shotgun in the process, soon enough Javier has knocked him to the ground. The player than has the choice to kill Badger or let him reanimate. David, Tripp, Clementine then head to Richmond after Jesus says he is leaving to find his people. By the time they get there it was too late; Lonnie has told Joan what has happened, if you decide to keep Max alive Max will then tell everyone how he, Lonnie, and Badger were raiding towns on Joan's orders. As everyone appears shocked, Joan explains how Richmond lost people in the winter, and says she was gonna keep the raids going until Richmond develops. Suddenly, David takes one of the guards' guns and shoots them. The episode then either ends or Joan tells her people to put them in a cell until she figures out what to do with them. They get on their knees and await to be carried to their cell. Thicker Than Water The episode starts off with Javier Garcia and David Garcia are locked in the quarantine room, as the 2 guards come in Rufus (Determined) and a unnamed Raider male, David tries to convince them that Joan is making a mistake then the Raider male tells David that it was his mistake for trying to attack her or killing Lonnie (Determined) then Joan comes in and takes David out of the cell, Javier looks for a way to escape. He finally tries to pry on the bars but Gabe comes and helps Javier escape, later Gabe says Eleanor finds a place so Gabe and Javier finally make it to Eleanor's place. Than Gabe, Ava, and Javier go to the armory to get the weapons, but they see Bob protecting it so Ava distracts him while Gabe and Javi get the weapons. After they get the weapons there is a guard in there with them, Gabe attacks the guard but fails, then Javier attacks the guard resulting in him getting stabbed in the arm, Ava comes and sees the wound so she tells Javier to go to Dr. Lingard. so Javier goes to Dr. Lingard and sees him knocked out and also sees Clementine stand besides him. Dr. Lingard finally wakes up and makes a deal with Javier and Clementine. AJ's Location for them killing him or Javier can deny the offer and doesn't find out where AJ is being held. (Determinant) Later Joan is giving her speech about David's Arrest, Joan finally notices Javier and his group trying to stop her but she tells her guards to bring out Ava and Tripp. Then Clint gets upset and explains that Richmond exiles not kill so he offers a deal that Javier, David and the others leave and never come back. so the player has a choice: "Shoot Joan" or "Take The Deal". If you shoot Joan everyone gets into a shoot out between Javier's group vs The New Frontier. If you take Clint's deal then Joan says you cannot leave and the shoot out starts. Once Clint unties David, he holds Clint hostage and says everyone is a butcher. During the shoot out Kate comes in with a armored truck then a unnamed member of the new frontier will throw a Molotov at the truck, the truck crashes into a oil truck then the truck explodes and walkers come through the wall. From The Gallows In the aftermath of the walker attack on Richmond the community is able to begin rebuilding but who is actually leading them is left unclear. As Jesus leaves, he will tell Javier that the group may start looking to him for leadership and that he could be the new leader of the group, something Javier may or may not agree with. Members *Paul Lingard'' (Co-Leader and Head of Medicine)'' *Joan'' (Co-Leader and Head of Diplomacy)'' *Clinton Barnes'' (Co-Leader and Head of Rations and Food)'' *''Badger'' (Lieutenant) *Max (Lieutenant) *Lonnie (Scout) *Eleanor (Doctor) *''Rufus'' (Guard) *Bob (Guard) *Guard 1 (Guard) *Guard 2 (Guard) *Guard 3 (Guard) *Guard 4 (Guard) *Guard 5 (Guard) *''Bandit 1 (Guard)'' *''Bandit 2 (Guard)'' *''Bandit 3 (Guard)'' *''Bandit 4 (Guard)'' *Bandit 5 (Guard) *Fern *Villager Kid *''Ida'' *Numerous unnamed members. Formerly *Clementine *''Ava'' (Lieutenant and Scout and Second-in Command of Security) *David García (Former Co-Leader and Head of Security) (Determinant) Determinately * Javier García (Leader) * Kate García *Gabriel García *Conrad Deaths *Bandit 1 - Shot in the head or stabbed in the neck with pliers by Javier Garcia. *Bandit 2 - Shot in the head by Javier or shot in the head by Javier, Clementine, Tripp, or Conrad. *Bandit 3 - Shot in the head by Javier or shot in the chest by Clementine or shot in the head by Conrad. *Bandit 4 - Shot in the chest or head by Javier. *Badger - Head destroyed with baseball bat by Javier Garcia (Determinant). ''Head cracked with baseball bat by Javier Garcia ''(Determinant). ''Shot in the head by Conrad ''(Determinant). ''Stabbed in the head by Tripp ''(Determinant). ''Shot in the shoulder with shotgun by Javier Garcia and died from blood loss and his zombified form put down by a New Frontier member ''(Determinant). *Max - Shot in the head by Javier Garcia or David Garcia. (Determinant) *Lonnie - Shot in the head by David Garcia. (Determinant) *Paul Lingard - Euthanised and stabbed in the head by Clementine or Javier Garcia. (Determinant) *Joan - Shot in the head by Javier Garcia. (Determinant) *Clinton Barnes - Shot in the head by David Garcia. (Determinant) *Guard 3 - Shot by Javier Garcia. *Ida - Devoured by walkers. (Confirmed Fate) *Rufus - Shot in the back by Javier Garcia (Determinant). Bitten on the hand by a walker and died from blood loss after having his arm amputated by Javier Garcia (Determinant). ''Shot in the head by David Garcia. *New Frontier Guard - Devoured by walkers. *Ava - Shot in the head by a New Frontier member ''(Determinant). ''Pushed off a bridge by a walker ''(Determinant). *David García - bitten on the neck by a walker. (Determinant) ''Head bashed in by Gabriel as a zombie. ''(Determinant) ''Shot in the head by Gabriel as a zombie. ''(Determinant) '' *Numerous unnamed members. Killed Victims * Mariana García * Francine * Ava ''(Determinant) * Tripp (Determinant) * Conrad (Caused, Determinant) * Many residents of Prescott. * A few residents of the Kingdom. *A few residents of Richmond. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Trivia * If Kate, Gabe and Conrad survive, they will become members of The New Frontier. References Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:New Frontier